Love the way you lie
by ChocolateFrog97
Summary: Kiku sabía que todo eran mentiras pero no podía evitar amar a Alfred. Ameripan Song-fic.


__**Konnichiwa! Aqui estoy con otro song-fic pq con está canción ya tenía uno en mente des de hacia tiempocon esta pareja y francamente me gusta como me ha quedado, además de que la canción es muy largas. **

**A ver, para leerlo: **

**Cada parágrafo es narrado por alguien, se van alternando, uno kiku, uno alfred, menos el último que también lo narra kiku a pesar de haber narrado en el anterior :) **

_**Canción: Love the way you like- Eminem feat. Rihanna. **_

_**Disclaimer: Hetalia, ni la canción son míos. **_

_**Warnings: Yaoi, maltrato**_

* * *

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_But that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_But that's alright because I love the way you lie,_

_I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie_

Estaba cansado de aquello relación, no sabía si aguantaría más. Le amaba, no podía dejar de amarlo por mas que me lo propusiera, y aún así, él me lo pagaba de aquella forma. No confiaba en mí, y a pesar de que cada noche se disculpaba y me profesaba su amor, cada mañana me despertaba sabiendo que me gritaría otra vez.

_I can't tell you what it really is, I can only tell you what it feels like_

_And right now there's a steel knife in my windpipe_

_I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight_

As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight

Era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, y me sentía infinitamente culpable cada vez que despertaba miraba como Kiku dormía a mi lado, cubierto de manchas azules que yo le había hecho. Casi siempre tenía el labio roto, la sangre seca pegada a él. Me levantaba y con un paño húmedo le limpiaba la herida sin despertar al japonés. Parecía que tuviera un cuchillo clavado en el pecho, que cada vez que le miraba la herida se hacía mas honda.

_High off of love, drunk from my hate_

_It's like I'm huffin' paint and I love it, the more I suffer_

_I suffocate and right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me_

_She fuckin' hates me, and I love it_

A pesar de que yo siempre terminará cubierto de golpes intentaba retener al americano, cada vez que él perdía los nervios. Le susurraba que se tranquilizará pero Alfred nunca me hacía caso. No me podía ver con nadie, y aunque yo no tuviera culpa alguna de lo que lo hizo enfadar yo era el que recibía los golpes. Una vez él se había cansado de golpearme se arrodillaba delante de mi llorando y yo le tenía que consolar. ¿Tenía algún sentido?

_Wait, where you going? I'm leaving you, no, you ain't_

_Come back, we're running right back, here we go again_

_It's so insane, 'cause when it's going good, it's going great_

_I'm Superman with the wind at his back_

-¿Dónde vas?

-Me voy.- me contestó. Le agarré el brazo lo más fuerte que pude haciendo que él se quejasé y le estampe contra la pared.

-No te vas.- le gruñí.- Serás cabrón. ¿Te vas con otro verdad?

-¡No! ¡Alfred que dices!- se defendió. A pesar de que una parte me decía que él decía la verdad le pegué tan fuerte que durante una semana tuvo la mejilla azulada.

_She's Lois Lane but when it's bad, it's awful, I feel so ashamed_

_I snap, "Who's that dude?", I don't even know his name_

_I laid hands on her, I never stoop so low again_

_I guess I don't know my own strength_

-Kiku, te tienes que librar de él.- me recomendó mi amigo Arthur. Me acompaño a casa, con tan mala suerte que Alfred me estaba esperando en la puerta con una expresión de enfado. Mire a Arthur preocupado pero el inglés tenía una cara de determinación. Alfred se acercó a nosotros.

-¡¿Quien es este tío?!- me gritó. Tragué saliva y antes de que Arthur se pudiera defender le empujé un poco y negué con la cabeza.

-Nadie.- le contesté. Alfred me agarró del abrigo y me lanzó dentro de nuestro piso. Cerró la puerta dejando a Arthur a fuera y me pegó mas fuerte que nunca. Aún así le perdono, se que no puede controlar su fuerza.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_Well, that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie I love the way you lie_

Oí como Kiku lloró toda la noche en el lavabo, y no hice nada. Lo que él no sabe es que yo, tumbado en nuestra cama, también estaba llorando, pidiéndole perdón silenciosamente. Debían ser las cinco de la mañana cuando vi que aún no había vuelto. Me fui al baño y vi que se había dormido en el suelo así que lo levanté y lo llevé hasta nuestra cama. Una vez lo hube tumbado él abrió los ojos un poco. Le sonreí lo mas dulcemente que pude y le acaricié aquel rostro que había sido tan hermoso antes de ser cubierto de azul.

-Te amo.- le susurré antes de besarle. Él solo sonrió levemente y me abrazó.

_You ever love somebody so much, you could barely breathe when you with 'em?_

_You meet, and neither one of you even know it hit 'em_

_Got that warm fuzzy feeling, yeah, them chills, used to get 'em_

_Now you're gettin' fuckin' sick of lookin' at 'em_

Cuando le conocí era tan cariñoso, podríamos decir que fue amor a primera vista. Antes de ir a vivir juntos estuvimos de novios durante cinco meses. Durante ese tiempo era la mejor pareja que uno se podía buscar. Me levantaba con alegría a su lado, un beso, un abrazo seguido de un desayuno que él me había preparado.

Ahora me despertaba con miedo, miedo a que después del beso, el abrazo viniese un puñetazo, una patada, un ojo azul. Sus ojos azules una vez me parecieron tan hermosos.

_You swore you'd never hit 'em, never do nothing to hurt 'em_

_Now you're in each others face spewing venom in your words when you spit 'em_

_You push, pull each others hair, scratch, claw, bit 'em_

_Throw 'em down, pin 'em, so lost in the moments when you're in 'em_

Le jure tantas veces que haría todo lo que estuviera en mi mano para que nadie le hiciera daño, para que nada le dañase pero nunca me había preocupado de salvarlo de mi mismo.

-¡Dejame! ¡Alfred me estás haciendo daño!- me gritó intentando zafarse de mis garras las cuales le aprisionaban el brazo lo mas fuerte que podían.

-¡Eres una puta! ¡Se que has estado con alguien! ¡¿Por que llegas tan tarde?! ¡Contesta!- le gritó, mis palabras estaban envenenadas.

Él me empuja, yo le agarró, me muerde, le pego.

Le abrí la barbilla sin querer y le tuvieron que dar puntos en el hospital. Lo siento. Por suerte el doctor no preguntó porque su cuerpo estaba cubierto de moratones y cortes.

_It's the race that took over, it controls you both_

_So they say you'd best to go your separate ways, guess that they don't know ya_

_'Cause today, that was yesterday, yesterday is over, it's a different day_

_Sound like broken records playing over_

Cerré la maleta, toda mi ropa dentro de ella. Mis pertenencias en cajas.

-¿Que coño haces?- me preguntó. Le mire, el miedo reflejado en mis ojos pero estaba decidido. Mis amigos lo decían, yo estaría mejor sin él. Yo también lo pensaba. Quizás mis heridas, tan internas como externas tendrían ocasión de cerrarse si le dejaba. Le sonreí levemente.

_But you promised her, next time you'd show restraint_

_You don't get another chance, life is no Nintendo game_

_But you lied again, now you get to watch her leave out the window_

_Guess that's why they call it "window pane"_

Mientras estaba en el bar él se fue. Le prometí, después de discutir mucho, que no le volvería a pegar. Pero lo hice, le mentí otra vez y finalmente me había dejado. Ni notas, ni chorradas, nuestra vida no era una puta serie, simplemente se había esfumado.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_Well that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie I love the way you lie_

Arthur me dejó estar en su casa, como el buen amigo que era. Cada noche se encargaba de curar mis heridas, y yo, con dolor y lágrimas lo aguantaba. A pesar de que Alfred me había hecho sufrir, no podía hacer más que echarle de menos, porque muy a mi pesar, aún le quería. ¿Habría pensado en mi? ¿Me echaría de menos? Al menos al lado de Arthur me sentía mejor. Cada vez que lloraba el inglés venía hasta mí y me consolaba aunque le costará toda la noche. Yo sabía que a Alfred le gustaba oírme llorar toda la noche. _¿Verdad? _

_Now I know we said things, did things that we didn't mean_

_And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine_

_But your temper's just as bad as mine is, you're the same as me_

_But when it comes to love, you're just as blinded_

Le echaba mucho de menos, tanto que él no podía ni imaginarlo. Cada noche me iba al bar solo, a ahogar mis penas en el alcohol. Me sentía sucio y odioso. La primera vez que me lo encontré iba con algunos de sus amigos. Mientras los otros charlaban él se mantenía callado. Me dirigí a él y enseguida hubo amigos suyos que se levantaron para echarme. Puse las manos en alto, indicando que no le haría daño.

-Cariño, se que dijimos cosas que no sentíamos. Por favor, vuelve. Hice que cosas que no debí hacer y ojalá lo pudiera cambiar. - le pedí. Él no dijo nada pero el mismo amigo que le había acompañado aquel día a nuestra casa se levantó y me empujó. Ignorándolo intenté llegar hasta ti.- Kiku, te amo.- exclamé. Tu solo bajaste la cabeza y empezaste a llorar.

-Él no, vete.- me gruñó el rubio.

_Baby, please come back, it wasn't you, baby, it was me_

_Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems_

_Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano_

_All I know is I love you too much to walk away though__  
_

La segunda vez que me lo encontré iba solo, estaba comprando en el supermercado. Se acercó a mi y yo intenté ignorarlo.

-Cariño por favor, vuelve. Te echo mucho de menos. Por favor, no debimos romper, ya se que el problema soy yo. Por favor. Nuestra relación no está tan mal, yo te amo. Te amo demasiado para continuar sin ti.- me aseguró. Yo solo bufé. Yo también te amo.

_Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk_

_Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk?_

_Told you this is my fault, look me in the eyeball_

_Next time I'm pissed, I'll aim my fist at the drywall_

Se encontraba delante de nuestra casa, de nuevo. A punto de entrar. Le había casi convencido. Le tome de las manos y se las besé.

-Por favor, ven conmigo. Recogé las maletas de las casa de aquel. ¿No puedes ver que te hablo con sinceridad? Ya te he dicho que es mi culpa, mírame a los ojos. La próxima vez que me enfadé la tomaré con la pared.

_Next time? There won't be no next time_

_I apologize, even though I know it's lies_

_I'm tired of the games, I just want her back, I know I'm a liar_

_If she ever tries to fuckin' leave again, I'ma tie her to the bed_

_And set this house on fire_

Le mire a los ojos y él me sonrió.

-¡Que digo!- exclamó.- ¿Próxima vez? No habrá próxima vez. Lo siento.- a pesar de que me decía mentiras – Solo quiero que vuelvas, estoy cansado de jugar.- yo – Y si tratas de marcharte nunca más, te prometo que te ataré a la cama y prenderé fuego a la puta casa.- le amo.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_Well that's alright because I love the way you lieI love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

Besos, caricias, amor. Era lo que se podía sentir cada vez que nos acostábamos. Un beso, una caricia, un abrazo y tu siempre conseguías hacerme caer. Me habías convencido, mis amigos me avisaron que volverías a hacer lo mismo, nos le hice caso. De momento te portas bien, no me haces daño, solo me das amor. Cada noche antes de que me pueda dormir, me besas la mejilla y me susurras te amo en el oído. Se que es una mentira, todo son mentiras.

_Pero me encanta de la forma en que me mientes._

* * *

¿Reviews?

_**Sayonaraa**_


End file.
